


Evasive Maneuver

by Tilltheendwilliwrite



Series: New Year's 2018/19 [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, New Years, Romantic Fluff, тэг заменён на Don't copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 17:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17248595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tilltheendwilliwrite/pseuds/Tilltheendwilliwrite
Summary: feelmyroarrrr  asked:New year's eve prompt, abandoning the fancy party to go get takeout and eat it (Steve, Clint, or Dean)





	Evasive Maneuver

* * *

You stirred your drink and ignored the revelry around you. Parties were not your scene, and this one, coming on the tail end of your holiday breakup made it _so very much fun_. Not. When Steve sank down beside you, you tossed him a wane smile.

“Hey, Y/N. Do you want to get out of here?”

Surprised, you stared at him for a moment before smiling. “God, yes!” Steve chuckled as he grabbed your hand and the two of you darted for the door. “Wait! What about Bucky?”

Steve shook his head and grinned. “He found a pretty girl willing to put up with him. He’ll be fine.”

You glanced back into the ballroom where the New Year’s Eve party was in full swing. Tony never did things by half measures. It was beautiful, immaculate, and so lush. You wouldn’t miss a second of it.

“Where too?” you asked Steve as he jerked on the tie around his neck until it came free and he could stuff it in his pocket.

“I’d kill for a burger.”

You burst out laughing. “You? Kill for a burger?”

“They always do those canape things? Tapas or whatever.” He grinned down at you. “Do I _look_ like a guy who eats tapas?”

“Definitely no.” He looked like a man who liked his steaks rare and his women submissive, but you didn’t say that.

You collected your coats from the coat check and headed out into the cold air of the last night of December. “Brr! But like, in a good way.”

Steve chuckled and shook his head. “How can you be cold in a good way?”

“It was too hot in there. This is cold, but…” you shrugged, “it feels nice.” Then you slipped.

He caught you around the waist. “I know those are your killer shoes, but you don’t have to really let them kill you.”

“Funny, Rogers. Very funny.”

He stood you back up but kept ahold of your arm as you headed down the sidewalk. Other people were out, dressed to the nines, laughing and celebrating the last night of the old year.

This made you happy — less pomp and circus, more friendship and laughter. This shouted “excited for the New Year” more than any stuffy old party could.

Ahead you spied a hotdog vendor and tugged Steve’s coat. “I know it’s not a burger, but would a hot dog do?”

He grinned down at you. “Yeah, dollface. That would be perfect.”

The vendor smiled when you walked up, air puffing out in white clouds as you ordered two loaded hot dogs, then looked at Steve and ordered a third. Dressed in an evening gown down to your ankles that sparkled silver and magenta in the streetlights, and Steve in a tuxedo, you were sure you were a pretty odd sight wandering around eating hot dogs, but damn if they weren’t the best thing you’d eaten in a while.

“Best dog… ever,” you groaned as you threw out the empty wrapper. “I know vendor food is hit or miss, but that was so a hit!”

Steve chuckled as he tossed his empty wrappers out with yours. “I agree.”

“What should we do now?” you asked, looking up at Steve.

“Aren’t you freezing?”

You shook your head. “This is the most fun I’ve had since-” You bit your tongue. “Well. I’m having fun. If you don’t mind hanging out with the loser who got dumped before Christmas, we could go watch the ball drop in Times Square.”

Steve frowned but shook his head. “Too many people.”

“You’re right. We left that behind at the party.” You tapped a finger against your cheek when an idea took root. Tony’s party had been at the Empire Hotel, and you were already halfway down west sixty-third, nearly back to the park. “I have an idea, but we have to hurry.” You grabbed Steve’s hand and ran toward Central Park West.

“Frig, dollface!” Steve laughed when your shoes slipped, and he swept you off your feet into his arms. “Just tell me where we’re going?”

“How fast can you get us to Tavern on the Green?”

He shook his head, but trotted along, dodging other people and making you laugh. Even when he jogged, he could outrun most people, causing those he passed to turn and stare. In under two minutes, you were standing outside the entrance.

“Now what?”

You wiggled, and he put you down. You could hear the music but led him around to the Bridal Path where it was louder. “I’ve always wanted to come here for New Year’s because its this small, intimate evening, but it’s so dang expensive. Yet every time I’ve walked by on New Year’s Eve, the music is beautiful.”

“Let’s go.” Steve tugged on your hand.

“Steve!” You pulled back. “It’s like three hundred dollars a piece!”

He arched a brow. “So?” A black card appeared from his pocket. “Tony’s buying. We’ll sneak in, drink some champagne, do a little dancing, and sneak out.”

“You think no one will notice Captain America sneaking into this party?”

“Hm, you may be right.” He reached into the inside pocket of his heavy dress coat and pulled out a pair of thick-rimmed glasses.

“Really?” you snickered.

“Hey, it’s always worked before. Just don’t call me "Cap.'"

You nodded, letting him pull you to the door.

The bouncer at the door took one look at Steve, and his jaw dropped open. “You’re…”

“Here to have a good time. Drink. Dance.” Steve pulled a folded up twenty from his pocket and shook the man’s hand. “I’d appreciate people not mobbing me and my date.”

“Yes, sir!” The man shook Steve's hand but pocketed the money without looking. “Could I ask, when you’re ready to leave, catching a picture?”

Steve smiled and nodded. “We can make that work.”

The doorman let you in without further fuss, and when you made it to the coat check, the woman didn’t bat an eye. You were late to the party, so dinner was finished, but the dancing was in full swing and Steve led you onto the floor.

“Is it weird that we left one party to sneak into another?” you asked quietly.

Steve smiled as he led you around the dance floor. “Maybe a little, but it’s kind of fun. Is this what wedding crashing is like?”

“Probably,” you giggled.

He ducked his head lower. “I think the glasses are a fail.”

“Why?”

“People are staring.” He shot a glance over your head. “Shit. Now they’re pointing.”

“That’s bad,” you whispered.

“I can solve the problem if you’re willing to play along.”

“How so?” you asked, finding fun, playful Steve to your liking.

“Natasha taught me an evasive maneuver a few years ago when we were trying to avoid detection in a mall. I could try it here if you want?”

“Maybe you’d better. You’ll be mobbed,” you chuckled.

The hand holding yours went to your face, the one on your back splayed and drew you closer, and suddenly his mouth was on yours. You squeaked in surprise, then simply melted. Soft and warm but so firm, his lips slanted over yours and your free hand landed on his chest. When his tongue flicked over your lips, you whimpered but parted them for him and pressed your tongue to his.

A quiet growl purred from his chest as his hands tightened and the kiss deepened. His tongue caressed the edge of your teeth, delved down and explored the hidden depths of your mouth until you were breathless and shivering on your killer shoes.

When he lifted his head, you breathed out a shuddering breath and uncurled your fingers from his lapel before opening your eyes to look up into blue so bright they knocked the knees out from under you. His hand on your back was the only reason you hadn’t slipped into a puddle at his feet.

“Wow…” you whispered. “That’s… some tactic.”

“Um… She said public displays make people uncomfortable.” He cleared his throat. “I may have… um… lied a little.”

You blinked up at him as you found your knees and he returned to dancing with you. “I’m confused. Lied about what?”

“No one’s looking. I just… really wanted to kiss you.”

“Why?” you gasped, heart beginning to pound.

He sighed and looked at his feet. “Don’t hate me, okay? But when you came back to the tower after breaking up with…”

“He who shall not be named,” you grumbled.

“Exactly. I was… happy.”

You reached up and cupped his cheek so he’d look at you again. “Why?”

Guilt flashed over his face. “Because you should be with me.”

“Steve…” you whispered, stunned.

His forehead connected with yours. “I’m a horrible person.”

“You’re a wonderful person.” You stroked his cheek and encouraged his mouth back to yours. The second kiss was soft and chaste and too quickly over. “I only wish you’d said something earlier.”

“Why?”

You peered up into those sky blue eyes in awe. “Because then I could have avoided the asshole I dated these last few months.”

A slow smile crawled across his lips. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

He pulled you in tight and brushed his lips over yours. “Is it too early to ask you out?”

“Steve, you could have asked me the minute I broke up with douchebag, and I would have said yes.”

He kissed you again as fireworks began to explode and echo down the buildings. You hadn’t even noticed the counting or the way people were cheering; your entire focus was Steve. Only Steve.

When he released your lips, he smiled. “Happy New Year, Y/N.”

You cupped his face between your hands. “Happy New Year, Steve.”

It was going to be a great year, you could already tell. When his mouth returned to yours, you hummed in pleasure.

It was definitely starting off right.

-The End-

  



End file.
